Friend's to the End:redone
by XxxTooDarkForYouXxx
Summary: A sudden flash transporter Chris and Paul to the world of dxd, follow Chris as he tries to discover what happened to he's parents, control his weird Sacred Gear, and get nonstop cock bloked sometimes by himself
1. A new beginning

I **I decided to remake the story because to be honest I myself didn't like it and it was going to a weird place, once again this stories are read by my assistance Paul and checked for mistakes but it isn't always perfect so you might find some mistakes that my dumb ass didn't see**.

 **And to all the new people that come here I wouldn't go watch the original just saying**

Normal talking

 **"Yelling"**

Thoughts

Sacred Gear talking to user **/OUT LOUD TO EVERY ONE]**

 **AND WITH THAT OUT OFF THE WAY**

 **ENJOY -**

I woke up a loud yawn came out of my mouth as I heard my phone ringing _(Ah yeah the alarm)_ I picked up my phone and closed the alarm, I looked around my room as I slowly got up suddenly my feet started slipping I tried grabbing something but I just pushed my self even more I fell down hitting my jaw, I opened my eyes to see a sign saying 'WET FLOOR WATCH OUT' _(Ah suck my fucking cock)_

 _(Well this day started off bad)_ I walked out of my room and started getting ready for school as I opened the door of my house I saw a room locked with a sign saying 'DONT ENTER' this was clearly made by me this handwriting was mine a thought came to my mind to enter the room but I trusted myself not to enter it seemed that I forget things too easily, whatever

I walked to School passing by my junior high and passing the best teacher I had the fucking honor of meeting I waved at her and continued walking on the End of my journey, I came to my High school I entered the school with a smile on my face I looked around before hearing a very familiar voice " **CHRISSSSSSSSS"** I looked the way the voice came it was my friend Konna *Dramatic flash*

Name: Konna

age:18

likes: sex(no joke, well she never did it but she always talks about it)

She started chasing me around she keeps doing that ever since junior high but I got used to it "Oh hey Konna what are you doing here?" She stopped chasing me "Well am going to this School" I said "cool" and walked off

Some more walking and I found one of my best friends Alex *Dramatic flash*

Name: Alex

Age: 18

Likes: HALO, Anime

After saying "hi" I followed him to the other guys *dramatic flashes*

Name: Kizal

Age:19

Likes: Anime(Dragon ball z/s) Oh and he's black so bonus meme

Name: Angel

Age:18

Likes: Anime(fucking hooked on BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA)

Name:Paul (a.k.a Fucking God)

Age:18

Likes: Anime(anything that harem/hentai/boobs he knows it)

While it was nice knowing all of them, to be fair I don't watch as much anime as them like at all, oh and-

Name: Linas

Age:20

Likes: Naruto anime (Weeb)

Well to be fair they are all weebs but fuck it there **MY** weebs

On school, I was fairly known I was the clown of the school the one always making jokes and getting everyone to laugh even if they were sad

 **After some hours-**

School finally ended and I walked home with Paul my BEST friend, we parted ways after I reached my home but without me even feeling it my phone dropped off my pocket Paul saw it and was going to return it, I entered my house and finally was going to open the locked door Paul ran up the stairs holding the phone I opened the door as Paul entered the house a big ass flash went off

Next thing I knew I found myself a good 20 feet in the air, gravity pulling me down I opened my eyes seeing the ground getting closer before I could even understand what was going on I hit the ground a loud *crack* noise went off my body. My arms broken, one of my leg broken but worse of all I didn't know we're I was this isn't my home town I'll tell you that much

I tried getting up but with two broken hands it was hard, I fell down 3 times before funnaly sliding on the wall jumping with one leg trying to make any progress I got to a board hopping to find we're I was but I just got useless shit written in some deformed language, as I was ready to leave my eye caught something in English "We can make your every wish true call us now" it sounded fake so I just kept jumping

My body was ready to break under the pain of just moving, a loud **BANG** could be heard from a block away a bullet hit my bone as it ripped my flesh my good lag broke, I hit the floor I moved my now broken body to turn around I flipped my body looking in the shadows we're the shot went off, I could hear footsteps coming closer and out of the dark came a man with grey hair and red eyes a sadistic grin on his face as he started laughing

"Ah this look on your face it's making me horny stop it" Well it seems that found myself a sadistic fuck, huh fuck me

"Now let's see how your blood tastes like" he said as he got out of his pocket a little sword handle suddenly a bright sword like shape was formed on the handle he stabbed me in the chest, he pulled his sword out licking it with pleasure

"Oh by the way here's your little paper you we're looking at" He toasted the paper at my face _(Well this is the End huh, sad I wanted to see my friends again, I don't want to die now here I wish, I wish I could live)_ as my live faded before my very own eyes a red light appeared but it was to blurry to see clearly I guess this is goodbye world

 **Next morning**

I woke up only to find my self in a white bed _(is this heaven)_ I thought to myself looking around to see a normal room just a huge white bed in the middle of a room, Yeah pretty normal

 _(Wait how did I survive?! And we're am I)_ I tried getting up but the pain of my injury didn't let me, suddenly the sheet on the bed moved right next to me in fact

 _(Wtf first a man attacked me in the dead of night and now something's on my bed)_

I considered every option and finnaly it came down to 3

1: get up and leave

2: fake sleep until the thing wakes up

or 3: uncover the sheet and see what's down there

Out of all 3 I picked the worse one 3

I got ready as I reached for the sheet I uncovered it in a very dramatic way but what was down there was something that I never expected

I jumped out of the bed and hit the floor as a loud yawn came from the top of the bed "Oh my, it seems I scared the new kid"

I got up putting my hand on my head to calm the pain, I looked up seeing a naked woman with long black hair my jaw fell to the floor just looking

"So, what's your name stranger?" I picked up my jaw "M-My name is Chris, nice to meet you" she smiled "Well Chris my name is Akeno it's nice meeting you too. So how are they?"

"Excuse me?" Her face looked worried "Is something wrong with them?" I turned red as I realized what she was talking about "NONONONONO THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM IT NOT LIKE I WOULD SMASH OR SOMETHING"

" **WAIT FUCK"** She started laughing "Oh by the way your clothes are on the chair right there" I looked at the chair and then to myself I was naked too, I covered myself and made way to my clothes

"Now you might be wondering why we're naked on the bed so let me tell you-" I quickly stopped her "No thank you I don't want to know why or what I was doing on this bed" She was still smiling holding back laughs

Suddenly a strange feeling popped up and I started looking at Akeno in the face

"What's wrong?" I stopped looking realizing how stupid I looked "Nothing just. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No if never met you before" I finish putting my clothes on "It's just that I have this feeling that I know you from somewhere or we're connected in some way"

"No am pretty sure this is the first time I see you"

"Well now what?" she got up and put some clothes on "Now you meet the boss, please follow me"

"OK" I followed her trying not to look at that booty, we entered a room inside was a girl with white hair but small, a boy with yellow hair and good looking am not going to lie if I was gay I smash that shit. And finnaly awoman with red hair with oppai only challenging the ones Akeno had, I assumed she was the 'boss' cuz she was standing in the middle while the other two we're sitting down

My eyes instantly looked on the oppai I tried not looking at them but I was too obvious "Hi-" the little girl got up and hit me the force pushed me back I hit the wall

"What was that for?" she looked at me with a face that had no emotion "You dam well know why" I looked down

"Am surprised, usually they all go out" I got up grabbing my leg for help "What do you mean"

"That hit it usually knocked out every one it hit"

"Well my... father hit harder then that" she looked confused but asked me a question nevertheless "So Chris how come that stray priest attacked you?"

"How am I supposed to know" she looked pleased as if she wanted me to answer like that "Well good question, she in this world there's 3 major race's Angels how serve God and spread his words to the world, Fallen angels who don't actually serve God but kill demons to please him and finnaly demons who serve Satan"

"OK and what does that have to do with me?

"Am getting there, a magomajor warhappened were all the race's faced many losses so we have to resort to humans to help us, and there you come in. Chris would you like to join my team?"

"No" She looked at me shocked "What?"

"Look am great full for your help but do you really doubt my actions? I was attacked by a sadistic dude last night do you really think am going to follow you after what just happened"

"Well you have a point there"

"And mark my words I will find and make that bitch suffer I swear in the name of God~~~~Wtf" As I said his name my head started to hurt

"Akeno do you think?" Akeno nodded "Yup his a pure blood demon "

"Well Chris I'll give you as many days as you want to think my proposal over, and you'll start school from tomorrow"

I thanked them and walked out of the building I heard the red haired woman call out for me "Chrissssss" I turned around "What is it?"

"Do you by any chance have a house to live?"

"Now that you mention it no don't" She gave me a piece of papper"Then you can sleep here" I looked at it, it had an address "Thanks I guess" I went to the address and there was this big ass house I turned the paper around and saw a hidden note "have fun" it said

" **I LOVE THAT FUCKKNG WOMAN"** I yelled into the air as I entered the house talking a good bath and the dropping dead to the bed

 **The End-**

 **So this is the End I gotta say I rushed the Ending and am not good at starting stories but I think I did it justice. Fell free to tell me anything in the reviews for example how was you day Anyway have a good day people see ya**


	2. The familiar face

T **o start thinks** **off. I will redo the chapters (with the exception of the first and the last chapter) and if your asking why am redoing these chapters it's because they don't fit with the new chapters also I want to change some things**

 **I will be deleting the chapter after this and start replacing them with the new ones. nothing super major will change am just making them shorter and correcting the grammar (Also a BIGGGGGFG FUCKING sorry for taking so damn long to write this)**

"Normal talking"

 **"YELLING"**

( _Thoughts_ )

[Sacred Gear talking to user/ **OUT LOUD TO EVERY ONE]**

 **ENJOY--**

"Ahhhh fuck me" these words came out of my mouth like water as I woke up looking at the time

8:00

" **FUCK AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"**

I got up putting my clothes on and getting out of the house

I started running no. Sprinting for school as I turned to a corner and i hit, something

I opened my eyes only to see a girl dressed in weird clothes

"Am so sorry I wasn't looking" I said as I gave her a hand, she pushed my hand to the side

 _(Okey am just trying to be a gentleman but fuck it)_

"You should watch where your going"

"Yeah am so sorry..." she got up

"My name is Elizabeth but you call me Liz"

 _(I didn't ask tho)_

"Okey, my name is Chris and am sorry we had to meet like this"

I picked up the busker she was holding, filled with clothes

She looked up letting me see her face, blue wonderful hair flowing with the wind and normal brown eyes

My heart stopped

"And for how long are you going to look at me?" I snapped out of my brain freeze as I remembered

"Tell you what Liz, come back here this afternoon, I'll apologize for what happened here"and with what I continued running

 _(If this work, I am the luckiest person ever)_

As I made my way to class I saw the teacher waiting for me outside, he was pissed

"Your late!"

"S-Sorry teacher"

"Stay out and only come in, when I tell you to come in"

He walked in the classroom trying to hide the fact that he was pissed beyond believe

"Students I would like to present you our new student, Please come in"

I walked in the class and as soon as I stepped in I was already smiling waving my hand right to left

"Hello everyone, my name is Chris and I come from Athens"

As soon as my home town was mentioned the gossip started

All the girls gathered in one corner talking to each other

"Hey Chris, how would you describe Athens"

A boy raised his hand

"Well to be honest with all the shi- I mean fu- **I MEAN CRAP"**

I looked at the teacher he was furious holding a ruler and slapping it in his hand

"Anyway, with all the crap that's going on in Athens I wouldn't say it's great, I mean that's half the reason I moved to Japan"

 _(Making some back story for myself might as well if am going be stuck here forever, it's not like I can return to Athens from Japan)_

A girl raised her arm "Of the two genders which do you prefer more? Male or Female"

"Well to answer your question, I don't really have a favorite I just wish I can make friends regardless of gender"

All the girls moved to a corner and started gossiping... Again

"I mean am not Gay or anything"

From the very back of the classroom a hand was raised, I pointed at it

Not long after that, a guy with glasses got up

"Just one **VERY** important question"

"Am all ears, ask away"

The guy took out his glasses and started playing with them before quick putting them back on

"Do you have **ANY** experience with girls?"

"What kind... of experience?"

"Sexual of course!"

I could feel the cold presence of Akeno running up my spine, I shivered

"Is something wrong Chris?"

"Nothing just, remembered something"

"Something sexual?"

" **NO!"**

I realized that while we where talking everyone was looking at me and the boy

I turned to the teacher and asked him to sit down and he gave me the worse sit possible, behind the boy that asked the sexual question

The day went by the principal wished us a good school year and we started classes, the day was normal in fact almost too, normal

As I walked back home, I remembered that I had a date with Liz at the park

I started running for the park

When I finally made it to the park I saw her sitting in a bench her hair flowing with the wind

As I walked closer to her my heart started beating

 _(Man, she sure is cute)_

I finally made it to the bench she was sitting

"Okey where here now what Chris?"

I grabbed her hand and started running

"Where gonna have the time of our lifes"

That day we went everywhere, restaurants, shops, game stores, pet stores, it was the best time of my life

We ended out day by going back to the park

"So how was our little date Liz? did you like it?"

"I-It isn't like I liked it or anything Baka"

"Well then let's do it again, next time it will be a real dare"

 _(It actually worked, my stupid yet smart plan worked and I got to go on a date with a nice and hot girl. Am gonna Jack off to this one)_

I started walking home

 _Living here isn't so bad actually, I don't know what I was so worried about)_

I entered my house with pride oozing everywhere when I suddenly smelled something... something good... something delicious

I walked to my kitchen only to find Akeno cooking

"Akeno why are you cooking in my kitchen?"

She opened the fridge reviling my endless supply of ramen

"A big and strong man like you shouldn't be eating ramen all day, so am making you food"

"But the ramen it's the only food that gives me life, I'll keep eating it until I die!"

I sat down at the kitchen table

Then silence followed we didn't talk for at least 5 minutes but for me it felt like hours

Wanting to break the ice started talking

"So... Akeno I heard that your into **S** n **M** "

She stopped cooking and turned around

"Why your interested? I could teach you if you want"

"Nah am not interested-"

She put her breasts on top of my head, my heard stopped for a second

"You see, it's really easy you just have to find pleasure in pain"

She bite my ear, the resulting mixture of hormones plus Akenos natural beauty was too much to bear, saying I got aroused would be an understatement

"Well did you fell pleasure?" she asked

"Yes... a little"

"Good well stop for today, I assume you already had enough fun with that other girl" she said with a smug face

 _(What is this bullshit, how the fuck does she know I was on a date today?!)_

I ignored what she said and took a deep breath to relaxed

When all of a sudden my lungs started hurting, I fell to my knees from the terrible pain I was feeling

"What's wrong Chris?!"

"I... I don't know my body started hurting for no reason, but I think it's trying to tell me something

"Must be your Demon sense"

"M-my what?"

"All Demons have this, it basically warns you of potential dangers nearby. Think of it as a sixth sense"

"S-So all this time i was a **DEMON?!"**

She nodded

"I don't even... it all so sudden... I need to get some fresh air"

I grabbed my baseball bat that was coincidentally plased next to the door

"But Chris what about the food-"

I left the house

 _(So all this time I was a **DEMON**... What is this __bullshit, why me, out of all the seven million people in this planet, why did I have to become a demon)_

I sat at a near by bench closing my eyes falling asleep

[Why you? you should be grateful **I** picked you, your one of my best works so far]

[There where originally 9 and only one would survive]

[All the others failed but you, you where the light in my tunnel, when I thought you would fail me like the others]

[You actually survived, and although you where afraid of me, I could see the hatred you had for me]

[Day and night I worked on you and that hatred you had for me was building up slowly but surely, you rage finally reached it's limit and you let it explode]

[Just... like... a... beast]

I woke up to screams, screams of agony, pain, and... depression

I clenched my bat as I followed the screams, eventually they lead me to a park with a fountain

That's when I saw a boy laying on a pool of blood, his upper chest had a huge hole in it

A girl was standing in front of the boy and for some reason she had wings, black wings just like a ravens

 _(What the actual fuck is happening, why does she have wings- They seem very familiar-)_

I looked at the boy he was crawling to me

Lifting his arm up in a futile attempt for help

 _(He's asking for help... I should help him but...)_

The woman stepped on his back

"Trying to run? how cute Issei" she said

 _(I should... I... have to... I can't just leave him here... I will...)_

She formed a spear of light ready to stab him with it

 _(I will... **SAVE HIM!!!**_

I grabbed a nearby small rock and threw it at her head

She turned her attention to me but I was already running

I ran up to her swinging my bat hitting her in the face

She didn't take any damage from my first hit so I swinged a second time

This time she caught it with her hand

" **IMPOSSIBLE!!!"** I yelled

"Really?, a baseball bat? Your fighting an Angel... with a baseball bat"

She broke the bat with her bare hands

"Angel? what do you mean by Angel? "

"Am an Angel you know the follower of God and all that"

"And am here to cleanse the world of your worthless existance, all in God's name of course"

"God?...What kind of God... "

I clenched my fists

" **WHAT KIND OF GOD WOULD ALLOW THIS?!!!!"**

I ran up to her hitting her in the head with my fist

Then I suddenly felt an extreme amounts of pain in my hand

"Don't even bother human, your hand is broken" she said

I looked at my hand, bones where pushed upwards, downwards, everywhere

"Now let me show you the divine power of God"

I smiled

"Do your worst **BITCH"**

She took the spear of light she had created and stabbed me in the knee

I fell down

She took the spear and stabbed my chest twisting the spear around to make sure she inflicted as much damage as she possibly could

I screamed

Then she took out the spear and started kicking me in my wounds

I spit a lot of blood and a lot came out of my body

I just screamed and screamed

She stopped for a minute and I managed to say a few words

"Is this...is this all you have **BITCH**?!"

That enraged her and she kept hitting me

(Why did I say that?)

She stepped on my arm tearing both muscle and bone

I didn't scream I was exhausted, tired, eyebrows where heavy and my heartbeat was slowing down

"Come on your not going to scream? don't tell me your already dead?"

I closed my eyes

 _(So this is how I die? alone in a park with a boy that I couldn't_ _save... pathetic)_

 _(I don't want to die like this...)_

I closed my eyes waiting for my death

I could only see darkness now, my life was flashing before my very eyes when...

I was suddenly introduced to a woman that wore a white dress

She had brown hair and green eyes

[Oh you poor thing]

She hugged me

[You've suffered so much just to save someone else]

For some reason she started crying

[You truly are a wonderful s-]

She disappeared

"Hello?"

I turned around

"Come on don't leave me!"

I looked down and started crying

[Hello human]

I looked up and saw a giant dog like creature with teeth as sharp as blades and

eyes glowing red

"What are you-"

[How pathetic this is my first meeting with you, and your already crying]

"...I"

[Anyway do you want me to kill that angel?]

" **YES! "**

[Oh... and how badly do you want that to happen]

"A lot"

[Would you sacrifice everything?]

"...Yes"

[Huhhuhuhhahahahah, I like you, where going to become best friends]

I opened my eyes and felt a strange itch coming from my left hand

I looked at it seeing multiple black lines quickly forming up my arm

Then my arm suddenly exploded and spilled out a lot of black blood

From the exploded arm out came some kind of black smoke that quickly formed into the dog like creature I was talking to in my "dream"

It barked and growled at the angel and before I knew it, it bite her leg off

She screamed in pain

The black lines moved from my arm all the way to my left eye and it didn't stop there

The "dog" barked some more before launching itself to the angel

But something stopped it

I looked up only to find a very familiar face standing in front of me

"Really? your willing to go this far just to save a boy you dont even know?"

"Honorable but very Stupid"

At this point the black lines took over the left side of my body

The "Dog" tried... but failed to bite him as the person blocked the bite with his arm

He shoved his hand inside the "dog" snapping his fingers and killing it from the inside, Then he punched me forcing the black lines to go back

I however lost consciousness

"Go to sleep Chris, Leave the rest to me"

 **-The end-**

 **Sorry for talking so long to upload this**


End file.
